


To love is to live

by alisia



Category: The Following
Genre: M/M, PWP, Submissive Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisia/pseuds/alisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul gives over control</p>
            </blockquote>





	To love is to live

A thousand bodies heaved in perfect unison as the music filled the room. In the centre of the chaos Jacob and Paul held each other, hands roaming freely over each other, not caring who saw. The music was intoxicating to both, more so than the copious amounts of alcohol that each had drank and their bodies gyrated to the beat. Jacob ran his hands through the sweat soaked hair of Paul and kissed the soft lips before him, biting down softly, drawing out a barely audible gasp.  
A smirk formed on Jacob’s lips as he pushed his hips forward, still biting at the full lips of his lover and ground himself into Paul shamelessly.  
The music suddenly changed, the fast, thumping beat giving way to a slower, raunchier rhythm and the mood in the room changed to suit it. Paul’s hands slipped round the waist of his younger lover and played with the hem of the white shirt, fingers brushing teasingly at the soft skin below drawing circles softly on the skin. They were dancing and were using it as a prelude to foreplay. Slowly Paul bought up a hand and allowed his fingertips to run over the flushed cheeks before him.   
“Paul”  
“Come on, let’s go.”   
“He’s not finished his set”  
“Do you want to be fucked here?” Paul shamelessly ground himself against Jacob who shook his head. Paul grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him through the heaving crowd, out of the club & back to the hotel.   
When they reached their destination Paul uncharacteristically fumbled with the key card to their room  
“Hurry up” Jacob moaned, when finally Paul got the door open he soon found himself pushed up against the now closed door. Paul’s fingers fiddled with the buttons of Jacob’s shirt, fingers clawing at the smooth chest being swiftly exposed in front of him. Slowly he moved his hands up to push the shirt off Jacob’s shoulders allowing it to fall to the floor, before letting his hands roam over the exposed skin. Paul moved forward and latched on to Jacob’s neck. Jacob closed his eyes and focused on the sensation spreading through his body. The lips were heaven against him and he never wanted the feeling to end, he wanted to experience that pure ecstasy forever  
“Paul, bed now” Jacob muttered, but Paul either didn’t hear him or chose to ignore him as he continued to nip at Jacob’s neck. Jacob managed to push himself off Paul  
“Bed” he said once more but this time he grabbed hold of Paul’s hand dragging him towards their bed.  
Jacob made short work of Paul’s shirt before starting to explore Paul’s body with his fingers and mouth. His fingers traced over the defined muscles, as his mouth found the juncture of his neck and shoulder, drawing gasps and pants from Paul. Jacob moved his attention from Paul’s neck as he pushed him backwards towards the bed.  
Paul landed on the bed with a thud, Jacob crashed down on him, and hands stroked his lover’s sides. Jacob’s hand snaked between them and fiddled blindly with the belt on Paul’s jeans, somehow undoing it with ease and then popping open the fly. Paul wriggled beneath him to slide out of his jeans. Jacob let his eyes roam over the sight beneath him, taking in the sweat coated body. He leaned forward, placing a kiss on Paul’s chest   
“Jacob” Paul moaned loudly  
“Someone’s impatient.” Jacob chuckled, moving back up and kissing him, sucking on his bottom lip gently.   
“Just fuck me” Paul said in that low sinful voice of his   
“If you insist” Jacob got off the bed and stripped his jeans and boxers off before crawling back up the bed on all fours until he was level with Paul’s groin  
“Hips” the tone of Jacob’s voice sent a shiver down his lover’s spine.  
“I’m waiting” Jacob said after a few moments, Paul took the hint & did as he was bid so Jacob could remove his boxers. Paul was not normally this submissive, but the way Jacob looked at him had him spreading his legs so Jacob could settle between them. Paul hooked his leg around one of Jacob’s bringing his hand up into Jacob’s hair so they could trade kisses. Jacob broke the kiss and leant over to retrieve the lube. Paul opened his legs a little bit more allowing Jacob access so he could gently tease his opening with his fingertips. Jacob pushed one finger in, smirking as Paul pushed back against him, hips rolling slowly. He teased him, hooking his finger and searching for that sweet spot that drove Paul insane. He found it and quickly added another finger, stretching him slowly.   
“Jacob” Paul moaned   
“You ready?” Paul nodded  
Jacob slowly pushed himself into Paul, his fingers dug into the other man’s hips. Paul wrapped a hand around Jacob’s neck pulling him closer so they can trade kisses once more until Jacob broke the kiss to raise himself up on his arms so he could thrust deeper and deeper into Paul causing him to moan louder and louder  
“Fuck” Paul all but screamed as he arched into Jacob; one thrust and Paul came screaming Jacob’s name on his lips. Spurred on by his lover Jacob quickened his pace before he finally came collapsing on top of Paul who bought his arms up to cradle him, pressing kisses into Jacob’s shoulder. Once Paul let go of him Jacob rolled off him and slowly got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. He opened the shower and started it running before moving back into the bedroom  
“Come on shower” Paul didn’t move straight away but gingerly he moved off the bed and followed him into the bathroom. Jacob wrapped an arm around his waist   
“You ok?”  
“Just a little sore”  
“Do you want a bath instead?” Paul nodded as Jacob reached in to switch the shower off   
“Sit down” Paul sat on the toilet as Jacob started to run the bath  
Once the bath was running Paul pulled Jacob down to sit on his knee  
“So you missed the end of his set” Paul murmured into his neck  
“Don’t worry that was more than worth missing it for, and anyway he’ll be there tomorrow night” Paul pressed another kiss into Jacob’s neck   
“Come on bath” Jacob stood up pulling Paul up with him. He allowed Paul to settle first before getting in front of him. Paul wrapped his arms around the younger man. Jacob let his head roll back onto Paul’s shoulder giving him access to kiss his neck.  
“How’s your ass?”  
“Well fucked” Paul said kissing Jacob’s shoulder  
“I’m glad because you definitely look well fucked” Jacob turned around to kiss him  
“So do you” Paul kissed him again


End file.
